Shenlong
There exists an organization that stands for the liberation of Zoanthropes - for power and predominance over humans. This organization is called the 'Zoanthrope Liberation Front' Shenlong is their leader, a man who strikes fear into all who oppose him. He forces Zoanthropes to obey him with an iron fist. He is one of the most powerful and dangerous Zoanthropes to ever exist and the opposing administrations have nothing on him. His background is a complete mystery. But as he comes face to face with opposition against his group, he begins to question his own identity amongst the confusion of strangers who see the face of someone else. Story Bloody Roar 2 "ShenLong" manages the "Zoanthropes Release Battle Line", and smashes down the opposed powers. It looked all things were under control, but one day, an astonishing news was brought to him."You mean....I am a clone??" He is a human clone built only for making a successful operation of the "Release Battle Line." Given false memories, false characters, and the false status, ShenLong has been manipulated to produce good effects. Being shocked by the loss of his own identity, ShenLong still tries to keep on doing his job suffering from the collapse of his identity. And he meets a Zoanthrope who was used to fabricate the clone, Shenlong. Bloody Roar 3 He has no recollections of childhood and no daily memories when he was a boy.He doesn't have a slightest interest in knowing what type of a human he has been. ShenLong brags,"What's good in past? I am myself and that is enough", and he goes out to town, and allows himself to be occupied in the dark world where violence governs. "With this XGC in my genes, I won't live long? OK, that's fine with me. Only a moron thinks he will be living tomorrow. My kind of life is....killing the fellow if I don't like him, and drinking booze to the death with the guy I like. That's good enough for me!" Bloody Roar Primal Fury Slum, and a small bar in the bleak corner; a woman wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses and a yakuza-type man who has shrewd eyes are sitting at a corner table in the bar, where only a few people are around since it is the early hour. "Sorry, I can't." "Are you sure you don't want to participate in it at all?" "No, I don't. I am not interested in the rich-man's hobby." "I see....It is too bad. But it doesn't mean that I've given up talking to you about this." Saying so, the woman stands up and leaves the table, and the man grabs the glass and drinks it sitting alone. "Is she your friend?" A waitress comes by to clean the table and talks to the man. "Not really." The waitress says languishingly, "I am going to quit working here at the end of this month." "Oh yea?" "I am gonna get married...." "I see." "My fiance is very rich. It's like the Cinderella Story....He has many houses here and there......" "That's good for you." "Yes......So, good-bye soon and thank you for having been nice to me." The waitress leaves. After a while, a boy with a freckle face comes to the table.The man is still drinking lazily.The boy sits down at the table with him. "May I tell you something?" "What?" The man answers without looking at the boy. "My elder sister is leaving." "I see." "I know that she doesn't wanna get married." "Why not?" "..........Because this bar will go bankrupt if she doesn't." "Now, I know." "Don't you think it's not fair?" "Maybe..." The man seems he is not interested in the story. "I wish to grow up faster, then I can work hard." "Things are not that easy." The man stands up surprising the boy and leaves money on the table to walk out the bar. "Where are you going, Mr. Shenlong?" "I am going to have distraction with somebody strong." Other Appearances Other Media Character Relationships Gameplay Beast Drives Command List Trivia Quotes Pre-Fight * "Ill Kill you" In Battle Victory * "What made you think you could beat me?" Losing Videos Gallery References Category:Characters